Robert Pattinson Mi sueño echo Realidad!
by adsgsasd
Summary: Cuenta la historia de dos fanáticas del músico/actor, que ganan un Viaje a Florida. Lo que nunca imaginaron es que es viaje iba a ser lo más importante que les pasó a en la vida. Difícil de describir tanta emoción.
1. ME

Si algo quisiera que se me cumpliese, sería conocerlo a él. Muchos hablan, pocos lo conocen realmente. Pero yo puedo hablar de él como si lo conociera desde chiquitos, como si compartiéramos algo, algo que no existe… Una de las cualidades que predomina en cuanto me describo a mi misma, es que jamás bajo los brazos. Soy de las que viven soñando y creen que todo es posible, a veces uno se topa con la realidad y ve esas grandes cosas que te separan de tu sueño, y aún así creen en él, se aferran a él como la única razón por la que estás de pie ahora. Bueno eso me pasa a mí…

Soy una chica común y corriente, paso desapercibida por las calles, alguien "No Misterioso" para nadie. No es que me afecte, pero me gustaría ser de las que llaman la atención. Me encantaría saber qué se siente. Igualmente no es mi meta. Mi meta es llegar a él de la manera que se pueda y sé que es de la parte difícil ya que vivo a miles y miles de kilómetros de mi sueño. Obvio nada es imposible, bueno eso pienso yo.

De lo que me corresponde a mí, estoy haciendo mi parte. Por ejemplo: Juntar dinero por sobretodo, ya he sacado el pasaporte por si algún milagro cayera ante mí, y estar siempre informada. Por algo se empieza ¿No?.

Mi gente a la que confío y quiero, realmente piensan que soy un caso sin cura. Hay miles como yo, cada una a su manera pero locas al fin. Las entiendo a cada una de ellas como si fueran amigas o también hermanas. Confieso que me llevo mejor con la gente que tengo agregadas a Facebook que a las que compartieron conmigo muchos momentos.

Otra de las cosas que odian de mí, es la obsesión por sus fotos, videos, revistas… Los puestos de diarios se han apoderado de mi sueldo en varias ocasiones. Inevitable pasar por uno y seguir de largo. Oh sí! Como todas, mi pieza está empapelada de su hermoso rostro. Me ayuda a dormir y, a su vez, soñar los mejores sueños que jamás tendré si no se refieren a él. Los mejores son los que sueño despierta, imaginar lo que sería mi vida a su lado, ya sea como su conciencia hasta su amiga, y vivir cada uno de esos momentos en los cuales uno es el afortunado de presenciar, hasta yo estoy aceptando que realmente algo en mí anda mal. Pero al diablo con todo! Es lo que me hace feliz todos los días y no me canso jamás de hacerlo. A veces me pregunto si estoy soñando o todo es producto de mi pequeña cabeza. Con toda la información que se maneja hoy, imposible pensar eso.

Como mencioné antes, tengo debilidad con las revistas, páginas todo lo que a él se refiera, y soy de las que se anotan en todos los concursos, ya sea para conocer a Kudai, que no es de mi agrado, hasta ganar un lápiz labial. Por poco o desinteresado que sea, siempre me inscribo. Gané uno de esos concursos, otros los he desaprovechado por ser tan colgada, tengo un mundo aparte en mi cerebro en el cual me pierdo y vivo la mayor parte del día, y bueno como todo, es cuestión de suerte. Y algún día llega si lo anhelas profundamente y haces todo por conseguirlo. El concurso que gané fue precisamente un viaje, no feu solamente un ' viaje' sino la mejor expericencia que me ha pasado, y quedará en mí por el resto de mi vida...-


	2. A dream

….El viaje era para conocer los estudios de Nickelodeon en Florida, bueno por lo menos me iría del país, conocería otra gente, otro aire. Dos viajes eran los sorteados y decidí ir con mi amiga Joana, ambas mayores de edad, sin problema alguno, todos los papeles al día, perfecto! Estadía: 1 semana. Aunque uno siempre espera el Regalo soñado, imposible si no tengo 60.100 Dólares. La fé es lo último que se pierde.

Más allá de que íbamos a conocer un canal infantil, nosotras estabamos muy ansiosas de ir a Estados Unidos, uno de los tantos países que siempre quise visitar.

Compré una valija ya que nunca había viajado a ningún lado y empaqué toda la ropa que, con esfuerzo, pudo entrar. Infaltable: la cámara digital, celular, cargadores, netbook de mi hermana menor, y el poco dinero que pude ahorrar. Igual teníamos los gastos cubiertos.

El vuelo partía el 5 de Mayo a las 09 a.m. Habíamos llegado con 2 horas de anticipación, la ansiedad nos estaba matando. Sería algo nuevo para ambas viajar en avión y todas esas cosas. Los nervios crecian a medida que el reloj se iba acercando a la hora de partida. Pasamos por el chek-in, y subimos al avión finalmente.

Cuando empezó a ascender, un nudo en el estómago empezó a molestarme, sentía pánico, y que no se me ocurriera ver lo que sucedía afuera por las pequeñas ventanillas. El corazón me latía a 1000 por hora, no era la ansiedad esta vez sino que no podía soportar saber que estaba a no se cuantos kilómetros del suelo, y se me cruzaba por la cabeza tantas preguntas: ¿Qué pasa si llegamos a estrellar? Y cosas así. Mejor no recordar.

Al fin pude dormirme y me levanté unos minutos antes de arribar, ¡que suerte la mia!. No calculé cuánto tardamos en llegar puesto que mi amiga también había caído en un sueño profundo.

Notamos que era un día soleado, no hacía mucho calor, y nos estaba esperando un taxi. Teníamos mucha desconfianza, pero igualmente accedimos y subimos. Nos llevó hasta el hotel, muy lujoso y confortable. Gracias a Dios que ambas habíamos echo un par de cursos de inglés y nos defendíamos bastante. Lo primero que quisimos hacer fue desempacar nuestro equipaje y luego darnos una ducha, me sentía muy sucia, parecía que eso de la ansiedad me hizo transpirar. Entre que nos bañabamo, peinabamos, maquillabamos, hagarrabamos las cámaras y la `tecnología´ por decirlo así, demoramos casi 2 horas. Eran las 18 hs, pero estaba bastante claro el cielo e igual decidimos hacer una recorrida. Muchos vendedores en las calles, la gente parecía un poco cerrada, debíamos acostrumbrarnos a un estilo de vida diferente, no importaba que el viaje durara tan sólo una semana. Caminamos varias cuadras tratando de recordar algo llamativo en cada una de ellas para saber bien por dónde volver, igualmente la netbook tenía cargado los mapas de la ciudad. Muchos restaurants de comidas rápidas y chinos predominaba en la zona. Comimos en Mc Donald´s y luego nos dirigimos al hotel ya que debiamos dormir porque al día siguiente nos esperaba conocer el estudio de Nickelodeon, al cual ni ganas teniamos de asistir pero que sabiamos que para ello habiamos venido.

Nos levantamos temprano y nos dirigimos con un taxi a los estudios, un guia nos mostraba cada sector del lugar. Por lo menos era ineteresante y pude pasar cada rato del día sin dormirme parada del aburrimiento. Me recordó a los programas que solía ver de niña ¡Qué hermosos tiempos eran! Y entonces me interesó cada vez más. Había alrededor de unas 20 personas en total realizando el recorrido. La mayoría se notaba que no era provenientes de ese mismo país. Seguimos caminando unas cuantas horas, nuestros pies no daban más! Queríamos volver al hotel para descansar, sentíamos que nos desmayabamos. Joana y yo íbamos separadas del grupo en general ya que nos entendiamos y hablabamos de otra cosa distinta del tema. Paramos para comer y beber algo. Terminamos de almorzar y seguimos con el viaje. No quería saber nada con volver al día siguiente. Mientras caminabamos notamos que cerca de los estudios había una tienda de libros y revistas! La agarré del brazo a mi amiga y la obligué a que me acompañara a ver qué había de interesante allí. En realidad cualquier cosa iba a ser más divertido que recorrer esos estudios. Revisamos cada estante, encontramos toda la saga Crepúsculo, las biografías de los actores que por cierto habia una de Kristen no lo podía creer!. Por dentro pensaba ¡Que suerte tienen!. No dudé y lo compré. Lo mismo hice con uno de Rob que jamás habia visto, el google traductor me ayudaría a leerlos no me importaba. La tienda era bastane desierta, a pesar de que parecia bastante completa, se notaba que no era concurrido. De repente las dos nos quedamos petrificadas , heladas, con un ataque cardíaco, a punto de morir de pie cuando en nuestros ojos se reflejó la mejor imagen echa persona. Yo habia muerto, muerto en vida…..


End file.
